


Baby It’s Cold Outside (Secret Santa Discord)

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: A secret Santa gift for my discord.Selene collapsed on bed, sinking into the plush mattress that was surprisingly comfortable given the surroundings. The magical realm was very different, but this boat was surprisingly nice. Especially since as soon as she hit the bed, Julian was not long after, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her throat. After traveling for so far and so long, it was nice to take a moment to relax and just be together.





	Baby It’s Cold Outside (Secret Santa Discord)

Selene collapsed on bed, sinking into the plush mattress that was surprisingly comfortable given the surroundings. The magical realm was very different, but this boat was surprisingly nice. Especially since as soon as she hit the bed, Julian was not long after, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her throat. After traveling for so far and so long, it was nice to take a moment to relax and just be together. 

They remained there in bed for a few more minutes before Selene could feel his hands trailing along her sides and she let a small chuckle. “Impatient dear?” 

Julian hummed, his dark eyes closed, continuing to move his hands along her sides, burying his face in her blonde hair. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Selene got up from the bed, hearing a small whine from her companion on the bed. Selene laughed at the whine from her companion as she looked outside and placed her captains hat on the small hook. She could see the snow still falling in the distance, however it might finally be warm enough for them to continue their journey. 

“Don’t tell me you are planning on going outside in that!” Julian had risen from the bed and walked over to her.

“We need to get going.” She looked up at him earnestly.

Julian’s long limbs were suddenly around her, pulling her close. “It’s way to cold for me to let you go go outside.” 

Selene laughed, looking up at him. “And just how are you going to stop me?” 

Julian grabbed her hips and spun her around taking Selene’s hands in his own beginning a small dance. His expression softened as he lead her through the impromptu tango. “If I keep you here long enough, maybe you’ll just have to stay and rest.” 

She giggled, allowing him to take control. Selene couldn’t deny that she wanted to stay, but there were important things she needed to do. Especially to prepare for their encounter with the devil. 

“We really need to go Julian.” She smiled at him. Before he spun her in a circle. Putting his hand behind her back and dipping her. Touching their noses together.

“But it’s so cold outside. You could get sick, and we don’t know how far we have to walk.” He crooned placing a kiss on her lips. 

Selene smiled into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She could stay for a few more minutes.

Julian had other ideas, keeping her wrapped in his arms he pulled her closer, finally allowing her to stand up. Tugging on her hips to pull her back to the bed. 

Selene pulled away to breathe for a moment laughing again. “No Julian, We really can’t stay.” 

Julian moved his hands up her sides as a slight tint came to his cheeks biting his lower lip. “Please?” 

Selene sighed softly, any further protests and doubts she had about staying just, a little bit longer fell away as she reached up to his cheeks. Pulling him down into another heated kiss. She nipped as his lip which caused a slight groan from the Doctor. She could feel his gloved hands making their way lower down her back. 

They stayed entwined like that for a moment. The pretend ship rocked on magical waves as they walked toward the bed. It was a lot softer than the one back in Vesuvia. Their lips still locked as he tugged her onto the bed. 

It smelled like there was salt of the sea, as she pulled away to take in the sight of Julian below her on the bed. Suddenly, she couldn’t resist him anymore. Maybe they could stay here and rest, Death had promised to stop time here, until they left. “You look amazing.” She smiled raking her hands over his chest slowing working on removing his coat. 

Julian flushed a deeper shade of pink, reaching up to touch her cheek, a hand twirling in her long blonde hair. “Not as beautiful as you. 

She tugged on his coat, pulling him up to kiss him again. “Did your captain say you could speak?” She mumbled, and Julian’s eyes glazed over in desire. “Good boy.” She said, “Now please help me get you out of these clothes.” 

She had never seen Julian move so quickly. Shockingly eager to please her by quickly shredding his coat, and his pants. And any other underthings that he might have been wearing. 

And boy was he excited. She took his erection in her hands and he shuddered with anticipation. Selene moved her hands slowly, remaining straddled across his legs still clothed. Which Julian fiddled with, impatiently unhooking clasps and sliding off sleeves and gloves. 

“Are you impatient my love?” Her hands were still working his shaft and balls. “Let me help you.” 

She shrugged out of intricate masquerade gown. Which Julian took the chance to quickly beginning touching her exposed skin. As if he had never touched her before. He ran his hands over her breasts, legs, and ass. Pausing above her sex. He looked up at her with wide eyes. And Selene felt her heat jump in her throat. 

“Go ahead.” She stated. And no soon had the words escaped her mouth were they replaced with a gasp. Julian had slowly begun to stroke her folds. At the same pace she had set. Which was almost agonizingly slow. 

She had to move, so she stopped and began dancing her fingers up his body. And as she adjusted herself, Julian had to move his hands. Gripping her hips once again as she began to tease the tip of his dick with her own slick. 

“Please..” Julian breathed out again before his lips were taken by Selene. She lowered herself onto him. 

A low, almost primal, groan escaped Julian as he bucked his hips into her digging his fingertips into her hips. 

Selene’s own fingers were digging into his shoulders, gripping almost too tight as she rode him. She released his lips and moved down to kiss his neck lightly nipping. 

Julian moved his hands to her ass massaging it, and he could feel a tightness in his stomach. A coil that was begging for release. ‘But not yet, please’ he almost begged himself ‘Just a little longer. Please.’ 

Selene bit on his shoulder, and sucked, prepared to leave a mark right there. She pulled away and kissed where the bruise was already forming. Taking a chance to really feel each movement inside of her. She pulled away from his chest and moved Julian’s hand to her clit. And he began to move his fingers deftly in circles. 

She felt the pleasure building in her as well. “Julian, I want you to cum with me.” She breathed, “I’m close please.” 

Those words caused a snap in him, the release he so desperately tried to hold in, suddenly filled her. And he felt her release immediately after pooling all the way down him.

She collapsed on top of him, shaking from pleasure and incredibly sensitive. And Julian pulled her close and cuddled up to her pulling the blankets over them. 

“Just a little bit longer.” Selene mumbled. 

“Just for a little bit.” Julian responded placing a kiss on top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> If I told you this wasn’t supposed to be smut would you believe me?


End file.
